fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Medieval Times
Medival Times is a 3D 2020 Video game. It will be available on Amazon FireStick ,Steam , PS5 , PS4 , Nintendo Switch , PC , Xbox one X , and Xbox one S . Classes Mage Can cast different spells and spawn different elements. Knight Good at swordfighting. Can perform many different types of sword attacks. Fighter Packs a powerful punch. It can hold most of the objects in the game. It can also slam, throw, and push others. Acrobat Most flexible Class in the game. This class can run faster than most clases and jump higher, but is less powerful. Archer Can shoot very far and can slingshot almost any object in the game. Gunslinger Can shoot lasers, webs, fire, ice, electricity and even ropes! Ninja The fastest and most quiet class of them all. The Ninja can teleport, throw shirukens, and the Ninja is also very good at parkour. Fairy Can fly as high as possible, shrink itself and go inside small holes. Although, not very good with fighting. Unlockable Abilities Mage *Water Control *Sand Control *Spawn Dragon *Dissappear *Super Jump *Thundercloud *Vine Control *Explosive Water *Vines for Arms *Fire for Arms *Grass for Arms *Ice for Arms *Rock for Arms *Avalanche *Invisible Landmine *Magic Push *Magic Pull *Earthquake *Stop Time Knight *Aura Sword combo *Elemental sword *Super Shield *Automatic parry *50 Sword attack *Wall of swords *50 Shield attack *Wall of shields *50 Swords and Shields attack *Wall of swords and Shields *Sword shapeshift *Invisible armor *Energy flame sword *Boomerang throw *Spiky sword Fighter *10 Smash combo *Bomb throw *Power boost *Meteor throw *Boxing Crazy *Counter slam *Counter punch *Counter throw *Counter Smash *Rage explosion *Fire kick *Fire punch *Flaming watermelon *Skyscraper slam *Skyscraper Swing *Super yell *Huge shockwave *Super elbow to the stomach Acrobat *Superjump *Super strech kick *Super stretch punch *Going to make you spin *Clap your face *Super double flip *Strech and pull *Headbutt *Rollie pollie squash you into guackomole *Run boost *Double super jump! Archer *Fire arrow *Electricity arrow *Building arrow *Arrow attack combo without the bow *Explosives arrow *Robot arm arrow *Thumbtack arrow *Clay arrow *Steel arrow *Bow and arrow 20 arrow combo *Gigantic bow and arrow *Ink arrow Gunslinger *Laser gun *Rope go around you *Explosion gun *Gun throw *Projectile reflector *A jail cell made out of rope *Web shooters *Icy Day *Fake ammo *Not so fake bomb *Gun boost *Ray gun Ninja *Explosive Shiruken throw *Smoke bomb *Teleport *Invisible shirukens *Sneak attack with Electric Shirukens *Sneak attack with a bowl of flaming hot ramen *Shiruken sharpen *Quadruple jump *Super ninja nunchucks Fairy *Shooting star barrage Starter Abilities Mage *Tsunami *Object control *Fast shoes *Poison blast *Acid *Shapeshift into a frog *Sleep potion Knight *Double spin attack *Shield meteor *Sword meteor *High jump attack Fighter *Leg sweep *Power uppercut *Demolition attack *Spaceship attack. Acrobat *Super fast punching *Super huge hand crafted wrecking ball Archer *Double arrows *Triple arrows *Double bows *Double bows *Triple arrows *Baseball slingshot Gunslinger *Flamethrower *Electricity gun *Taser *Minigun *Sniper *Shotgun *AK-47 *Freeze ray. Ninja *Invisible *Shiruken toss x70 *Nunchucks combo X Fairy *Wand attack *Shrink, Grow *Shooting star *Huge wand attack Story Medieval Town was a peaceful town, everyone that lived there was happy, but then one day, an evil villain named Exillomin destroyed the town and captured everyone, but then he drops 8 residents and they all land in a rather peculiar forest. And then they all team up and go on an epic quest to Create a new town and defeat Exillomin, and his henchmen, the Meanees, and any others, Once and for all! Gameplay Medival times is a 3D Open-world game, although the game is in 3D, like Super Mario Odessey, there are some portals that take you to a Short pixelated 2D version, and if you beat the portal challenge, you go back to the regular game. But unlike Super Mario Odessey, the portal challenges take you to a Universe more like Final Fantasy. In the regular game, you can destroy or build things, And you can manage your town. And when you finish the prologue, the menu screen will be your town and you can walk over and explore your town, buy some new costumes, and weapons, or hone your skills, or even do favors for your town residents! the possibilities are endless! And you can also build your own house, and watch some good tv. You get to islands by sailing in your trusty sailboat! Modes Boss Rush: Fight bosses you've beaten before. PVP: Fight your freinds! 2-10 players. Training: Want to explore your skills? Or maybe you just want to duke it out for a while. Well this is is the mode for you! Character Customization: Put on some new outfits, hats, shoes, boots, and maybe you'd like to get a more fancy weapon! Explorer mode: Want to take a tour through different levels, Without,say, getting bamboozled by A ton of monsters? No problem. Explorer mode is the thing for you! Freeplay: Go to levels you completed before, and Just grind some monsters! Or maybe just put some new stuff in there, the choice is yours! Create Islands: Create islands and add new things to your hearts content! Maybe you could share it online, or keep it private. Create a Character: Create a character from scratch! You can do it 4 types of ways, doodle, make your character out of terrain, build with blocks,or make it a fusion of 2-4 classes! Story Mode: Take an adventure through the Story! Cutscenes, quests, collectibles, And more! Oh,my! Sports Mode: Play Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, Kickball, or Ping Pong with any character! Aquatic Battle: Fight in the water! Basically pvp mode. Just in the sea. But you can also create waves to wash your opponents away! There are some outfits like swimsuits and stuff that you can wear in aquatic battle or aquatic training, but you can wear them anywhere you'd like! Aquatic Training: Training mode. Just in the sea. (Additional features stated in Aquatic Battle.) King of the Hill: Stay on the hill for as long as possible! Whoever stays on the hill the longest wins! Massive PVP:'Pvp mode,But instead you are Giant.Only Massive mode-freindly stages are allowed in this mode. '''Massive Training: '''Training mode,But you are giant.Only massive mode-freindly stages are allowed in this mode. '''Online Pvp:'Fight Warriors from around the world! Chat is allowed in this mode. '''Trailers and cutscenes: Watch trailers and cutscenes you found in islands! (Trailers are complete footages of actual trailers from the game. For the launch trailer,Go and ninja teleport Here '''Soundtrack: '''listen to your favorite songs from the game! ZOO (DLC): Manage your own zoo! (price:1.99$ or Pre order the game before it comes out.) Races *Orc *Human *Zombie *Werewolf *Dinosaur (yes you read this right.) *Bird (yes you read this right also.but the Bird race can only be accesed by Fairy.) *Bear *Panda *Vampire (just kidding) *Crocodile *Bee( can only be acessed by fairy.) *Meanee(can only be accesed by Mage.) *Tiger *Lion *Hippo (can only be accesed by Fighter.) *Owl (can only be accesed by Fairy.) Items *(All food items recover 2 hearts) *Bomb *Small bomb *Big bomb *Huge bomb *Cloning device *Fire breathing helmet *Molten lava bucket *Water gun *Stick *Apple *Fish *Full heart refiller *Half heart refiller *1 heart refiller *2 heart refiller *3 heart refiller *Grappling hook *Crazy glue *Blue Power-up crystal *Green power up crystal *Purple power up crystal *Yellow power up crystal *Red power crystal *Boiling hot water bucket *Rocket Launcher *Electric Ball *Miniature Landmine *Landmine *Big Landmine *Jetpack *Bells *Vase *Laser Pistol *Bubble Shield *Mousetrap *Umbrella *Crowbar *Scooter *Skateboard *Baseball Bat *Basketball *Donut *Croissant *Cherry *Hammer *Bananna *Chainsaw *Xbox Controller *PlayStation 4 Controller *PlayStation 5 Controller *Nintendo Switch *Brocolli *Wood Plank *Sticky Shoes *Grapes *Pizza *Trampoline *Bull Horn *Horse Skin (Crafting Material) *Meanee Eye (Crafting Material) *Bat Wing (Crafting Material) *Meanee Snot (Crafting Material) *Robot Head (Crafting Material) *Deer Horn (Crafting Material) *Squirrel Skin (Crafting Material) *Squirrel Tail (Crafting Material) *Snowball (Winter Events Only) *Paper (Crafting Material) *Scrap Metal (Crafting Material) *Oil (Crafting Material) *Glass (Crafting Material) *Glass Bottle (Crafting Material) *Peach *Trail Mix *Plastic (Crafting Material) *Beef Jerky *Honey Jar *Steak *Chicken Drumstick *Tree branch Controls Playstation 4 X: Jump X+X: Double Jump X+X+X: Triple jump (only works for Ninja) Square: Attack Triangle: Strong Attack Circle: Counter Attack/Dodge R1: Special Attack 1 L1: Special Attack 2 R2: Special Attack 3 L2: Switch Special Attack Left Stick: Move Right Stick: Look Around Square + Square + Square + Square: Attack combo Triangle + Triangle +Triangle + Triangle: Strong attack combo Square + Square + Square Playstation 5 TBD Nintendo Switch X: Jump X+X: Double jump X+X+X:Triple jump (Only works with Ninja) Y: Attack A: Counter Attack/Dodge B: Strong Attack R: Special Attack 1 L: Special Attack 2 ZL: Special Attack 3 ZR: Special Attack 4 ZR + B: Dash ZL + B: Switch special attacks ZR + A: Switch weapons B+B+Y+Y: Normal and strong attack combo Y+Y+Y+Y: Attack combo B+B+B+B: Strong combo Hold B: Powerful strong attack Hold Y: Powerful attack Y+Y+Y+Y While in midair: Midair attack combo B+B+B+B While in midair: Midair strong combo Hold Y while in midair: Midair powerful attack Hold B while in midair: Midair Powerful strong attack ZR + B in midair: Glide ZL+ A+A: Fly (only works with Ninja, Acrobat, Fairy (obviously),And Mage Left Stick: Move Right Stick: Look Around Xbox 1 X Y: Jump Y+Y: Double jump Y+Y+Y:Triple jump (only works with ninja) X: Attack A: Strong Attack B: Counter attack/Dodge A+A+A+A: Strong attack combo X+X+X+X: Attack combo X+X+A+A: Normal and strong attack combo X+X+X+X While in midair: Midair attack combo A+A+A+A While in midair: Midair Strong attack combo A+A+X+X While in midair: Midair normal and strong attack combo Hold A: Powerful strong attack Hold X: Powerful attack Can someone finish the xbox 1 X controls for me? I would finish them but i dont have an xbox so i dont know what the back buttons are called,so anyone that has an xbox and/or remembers what the back buttons are called,then could you help me by putting the names of the back buttons here,or at least say them in the comments! thank you for reading this.... if you did. Xbox 1 S TBD Status effects Depending on what you do you get status effects. Here is a list of them all. Armor break: when your characther gets damaged, they get armor breaks. Exausted:when your characther is exausted, they will not be able to run, jump, climb, take fall damage, and their attacks will cause less damage. Hurt: when a characther gets hurt, they will fall on the ground and you will have to rapidly press the attack button to get up. Anger: when your characther is angry, their attack damage will raise, but your characther gains less control. Hyper: when your characther is hyper, their speed will increase for a minute. WIP Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Video Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Original Games Category:Medieval Times